How I Wish I was Normal
by cows4ever
Summary: Fujiowa Chiharu always wished she was a regular human. She hated being a vampire. She had to share a dorm with Ruka and her fantasies about Kaname, and she just wanted to crush annoying fangirls with cement mixers. But then, she's 'grounded' by Kaname-sama, and has to be watched over by Takuma Ichijo. What happens when she spends too much time with the VP? IchijoXOC 3


**Jar Jar doesn't own VK. I don't either. I left it up to who ever did, so Jar Jar didn't feel lonely... I'm such a good friend to the Star Wars people... :)**

**Chapter One**

Vampires aren't normal. That made me, not normal. It was... kinda depressing. I wanted to be normal, like Yuki and her large sidekick Zero. It was something that I always wanted. To be like a human, with human friends, that goes to a human school, and that does regular human things. Not drink blood tablets, not go to Cross Academy as a Night Class student, and definatly not share a room with Ruka. She was annoying, while she slept, while she was awake, and when she wasn't even talking. While she daydreams about her and Kaname-sama marrying like a giggling school girl, I daydreamed about cutting off her head with a razer sharp sword from the olden days with the King's boring wives. Fingers snapped in front of my pale face, making me awake from my daydreams, again.

"Ichijo-kun~! I was thinking about killing Ruka-san again~! And you ruined it," I grumbled, narrowing my grey eyes at the VP of the Night dorm. I really didn't care if he was the grandson of some big senator or something. He's just another person that could sometimes be annoying. "Oh stop your whining, Chiharu-chan. Kaname-sama said it's time to go back to the dorms. You were so into your little fantasy, that you didn't hear him," Ichijo said, smiling, his green eyes closed. I stood up, packing up my homework and today's lesson's notes, and walked out the door, Ichijo still smiling behind me. The sun was still shining on the otherside of the world, but it was time for us vamps to clear the runway for the Day Class students to walk on. Like Ruka, they were annoying, screaming our kin's names. Every evening, while you woke up, you'd hear " Idol-senpai!" or "Ichijo-kun!" or "Kaname-sama!".

While we walked, my more quieter friend walked up to me, talking with a pocky stick in her mouth," So how did you dream her death this time?" I grinned evily, a canine sparkling in the pale moonlight. "Oh... Just a few knifes in the chest, her head being smashed by a sledgehammer, sawing off her feet and feeding it to a pool of sharks, and using her intestines to keep the Golden Gate bridge together," I said. It was a bit gory for some people's taste, but ehhh. Who cares. "Nice," Rima said, closing her eyes tiredly. As we reached the dorms, I could see the quater moon reflecting off of Ruka's and my window. It was such a shame that that room was tainted with the odd ball's words, gasses, purfume, and other essentials.

We entered the pale white building, and most of us headed towards our bed, the rest staying downstairs to chit chat with friends or doing their homework. I walked up the long marble staircase to the room that the light brown haired girl and I shared. Glad that Ruka was downstairs and not up here with the more sane vampires, I changed into a black tanktop and camo shorts as PJ's, and brushed my long blue hair. I know that it's weird for a girl to have blue hair. But I've seen people with silver. It's hard to get silver hair that doesn't make you look like an experiment gone wrong. I tied my knee length hair into a messy ponytail, and I climbed into my four poster bed. Before I fell asleep, I looked around the room.

It was a weird room, since half of it was all pink, frilly, and full of sneaky snapshots of Kaname, and the other half is full of gothic/punk things I had wrapped and sent here from my older brother and parents back home. Yeah. My room mate and I... we don't match nor like eachother in anyway. The only thing we will _ever_ agree on, is to only speak to eachother if it's nessessary. _That's our deal_, I thought, as I closed my grey eyes, and I continued to dream about how to kill the silly girl and to plan my world domination. Mwahahahahahahaha!

=^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^=

When I woke up, I could already hear the squealing and giggling of the humans outside the dorm gates. "Close the window," I growled, throwing my fluffy black pillow over my head. I was so glad that it was Saturday, and that we could head out to town to do whatever things we could do, but seriously! Why would girls want to wake up early to see some weirdly beautiful people, and probably stalk them through out the day. "No! You do it," the other female in the room said, also turning over her white pillow to cover her own ears. "Stupid girls that have only one neuron..." I grumbled, getting up and slamming closed the open window.

Climbing back into bed, I fell back asleep. Ah... the things that we could do in our dreams... :)

**So here's some info about the main character:**

_Name: Fujiowa Chiharu_

_Hair: blue_

_Eyes: grey_

_Likes: animals, chocolate (who doesn't?), reading, food... yay..._

_Dislikes: squealing fangirls, Ruka, people that think Ruka is the real deal and wants to marry her and kiss her all over and help her make little vampires run around a small cottage covered in green vines to make it feel homey and not look like it houses possibly dangerous vampires that could kill you... that sounds awesome to the author of this story... :D_

_Family: Fujiowa Pein (dad), Fujiowa Hiroko (mom), Fujiowa Izumi (little sister), and Fujiowa Kai (older brother)_

_Pet(s): two frogs named Gakupo and Len_

_Dream: to feel like a normal human being (though she is a vampire that will SUCK YOUR BLOOD! MWAHAHAHA)_

_**A/N: Most of these names come from either vocaloids or Naruto. I blame the people that made up Manga/Anime. It's sooooo addicting. But hope you enjoy! :D**_


End file.
